


Power.

by Snake-house (CallmeKitten)



Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [17]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossdressing, He/Him pronouns used for reader, Hogwarts Era, M/M, Power Dynamics, Sexual Tension, Slytherin Reader, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CallmeKitten/pseuds/Snake-house
Summary: Making a deal with the devil never looked so tantalizing, and yet here you were.He needed something from you, and you wanted something from him. Simple? No. Easy? Yes. And are you going to go through with it? Absolutely.
Relationships: Tom Riddle/Reader
Series: Harry Potter Reader-Inserts [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1535936
Kudos: 86





	Power.

**Author's Note:**

> warnings: slight sexual themes  
> he/him pronouns used for reader  
> *reader and tom are in 6th year, and reader is a slytherin  
> **au to some degree, he hasn't killed his family basically

"I don't understand what you're asking of me," You pouted, "If you're only asking because of my family name, you should have just said so, I'm the second son, you'll get nothing from me. But, you can speak with my brother." Your said with indifference.

You were used to people trying to get close to you, whether it was from being overly nice or trying to flirt with you, everyone wanted to get close to the Minister of Magic's son. Too bad you could care less about your status, you let your brother take care of all that. But just because you didn't care didn't mean you always acknowledged the fact.

Tom narrowed his eyes at you, but the supposed look of intimidation only made you grin more, "I don't understand what you're talking about, [Name], can't I just ask a suitable partner to Yule Ball?" 

You tapped your finger against your cheek in thought, "No, you can't, because you're Tom Riddle. You think everything over piece by piece before you make a move." You tilted your head to the side and gave him a sly grin, "But, I will go with you as a date on a few conditions." 

"Why would you think to have the audacity to request things of me?" The dark-haired wizard seethed, slowly reaching his limit with your attitude. 

"Because I have something you want," You said in a sweet voice like it was obvious, "I'm the minister's son, I could help you get the connections you need to move up. You know your own ancestry will only get you so far," You knew you got him as he tensed with realization. 

There was a long pause between the two of you. Tom refused to cave to the idea that he would be in debt to someone, but he eventually gave in. 

"What... are your 'conditions'?" 

"Ah, I'm glad you're complying Tom," He growled, but you simply giggled, "I'm sure you've noticed the... type of people I tend to associate myself with? I don't really care about my blood status or my social standing at all, being the youngest in my family, they don't care what I do with my time as long as I don't make anyone look bad. But, that doesn't mean I always do as I'm told.

"I know you tend to sleep with people to get what you want, it's no secret, but that isn't what I'm going to ask of you. What I require is a little more... permanent. Are you scared, Tom?" 

"Why would I be scared of you? You're magically and physically inferior to me," He spat, eyes blazing with fury at the fact you were dancing around the topic of what you wanted from him. 

"Because you don't like things that are solid and permanent, and that is exactly what I want." 

"Just get to the point." 

You smiled and clasped your hands behind your back in an innocent gesture, "When you make it to the top, because I know you will with my help, I want you to make me your wife. I'll give you all the connections my family has, whether it is to be politically powerful, or powerful in other areas, I'll help." You wanted to laugh at the fact you actually caught Tom Riddle off guard by your request. 

He didn't know what to think. Yes, you were correct that most people did wish to sleep with him when he wanted something, he was good at using his good looks in his own favor. So he was expecting that, not the fact you wanted to permanently be at his side when he ascended through the ranks of the wizarding world and eventually reaching his ultimate wish for immortality. 

"Why would you want that?" Tom didn't know why he asked you this, but the words came out before he could stop himself. 

"Because my parents hate the fact that I'm gay, but once they see that its you that I am interested in, I know they'll think twice. Not only are you a descendent of Salazar Slytherin, but you are very powerful. We both know I don't care about status, but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy the benefits of being a high-class pureblood wizard. Add in the fact that we will be an item, I will be envied by everyone and you will have all the power that you could ever want." You grinned as you watched the other wizard think over his words. 

Tom's eyes bore into yours but you didn't let your own gaze waver, "You want to be by my side as I come to power?" He asked to clarifying what you had said. 

"Yes," You unclasped your hands to tap your chin thoughtfully, "Plus, wouldn't it look good if you tied yourself to someone? It might make you look normal and not as power-hungry as you are. I'll even say that it doesn't have to be a physical relationship, it can merely be for show and for both of our benefit, socially that is." 

He pursed his lips, eyes narrowing on you, "You want all of that, when I only wish to take you to Yule Ball." 

"Of course," You said in a fake innocent tone.

"Fine, I will make an effort for this all to work. Whether it is considered a contract or a relationship, I will try. But I keep no promises, as I don't expect you to as well." 

You smiled and shook his hand, "I'll be going to Hogsmeade this weekend, come with me so we can get matching robes," With a happy laugh you left him alone. 

Tom watched your form leave, shocked and completely puzzled by the interaction he just had with you. He now knew why you were sorted into Slytherin in the first place. 

He also knew you were lying about the fact you could care less about your status, he's seen the way you are around people. You relish in the way they true to woo you into their favor. With your father being this minister, and your brother well on his way to following your father's footsteps, everyone wanted to be your friend or at least on your good side. 

Tom wasn't the only power hungry student in Hogwarts. 

\-- 

"Hmm..." You walked around Tom's form on the pedestal, "I think the one you were wearing before suits you better, but in green of course. Green looks good on you." You said. 

"Will I be able to give you such critiques when you step foot up here?" Tom hissed, the edge of his words licking with parseltongue. 

You grinned, "Of course, it wouldn't be fair if you didn't, don't you agree?" You turned to talk to the seamstress as Tom went to change back into the other robes he was just wearing. 

"Yes, you look amazing in those robes, I think a black button-up shirt would look the best underneath, don't you agree? You don't have to answer, you're wearing black underneath." You stated as the witch came up to tailor the set of robes. 

They were your favorite out of the three he tried on. They were a deep forest green that were made of the finest slink imported from Asia. The sleeves and the hem were lined in silver that were charmed to reflect light. They made everything about Tom stand out. His hair, his dark eyes, and after they were tailored, his body would look amazing in them too. He's handsome in everything, but when he wore finer things, he seemed to stand out more. 

"Why bother asking of you don't want an answer?" 

With a charming smile, you looked up from your survey of the garment and shrugged, "Because saying it aloud helps the my mind process things."

After Tom was fitted for his new dress robes, as well as a few dress shirts and slacks as well as a pair of dragon-hide boots you insisted upon, the dark-haired male sat back on the leather couch set beside the fitting pedestals as he waited for you to come out from the dressing rooms. 

"What do you think?" The smile in your voice was evident as you stepped on the pedestal. 

Tom looked your form up and down, "What the hell are you wearing?" 

You giggled and gave the male a little twirl, "What, you don't like these? These were my favorite," You whined, smoothing down the fabric on the thighs, "I was think it would look better in blue though..." 

"No, change immediately. I will not be seen with someone wearing pink floral robes to the ball." Tom deadpanned with a wave of his hand, "I know you just wore those to get a rise out of me." 

You stuck your tongue out at the dark-haired wizard, "You are no fun. But, it is obvious you have never seen me out of our school uniforms, you'd be surprised by what I like to wear," You flashed him a grin as you stalked back off to the dressing rooms to put on a different set of robes. 

Your comment unsettled him. Tom knew he couldn't live his life with someone who wore things like floral robes on a regular basis, he would rather die than live like that. 

However, his mind immediately changed as he watched you step onto the pedestal for the second time. 

You stood upon the pedestal in shimmery midnight-blue robes. They were translucent at the edges to give off the allusion of the night sky, and did you take his breath away. 

"What about these? Do these meet your approval Tom?" You asked, turning to see the back in the mirror, and that is when Tom almost lost it. 

Because the robes were backless, Tom assumed this garment wasn't classified as robes in the first place. 

Tom had to keep himself in line as he watched you survey yourself in the mirror. He was human after all, and was still only sixteen and felt everything that a normal sixteen year old boy would. 

"Are those women's robes?" Tom asked in an astonished voice. 

You smiled and nodded, "Aren't they stunning? Of course because this is a school function, I will have a back sewn in, but when I saw this on display, I had to try it on. They only make robes charmed like this for women, which I don't understand why. So, what do you think? Am I up to par?" 

Tom once again let his eyes roam your figure, taking in every inch of your physique, "Truthfully, you look absolutely," His eyes shot up to yours, "Delectable." 

You instantly flushed at his words, turning away from the Slytherin heir to let the witch start tailoring the garment. 

"But," Tom began, standing to walk over to you and the tailor, "Don't have a back sewn in, if you have to," One of his hands rested at the base of your neck and slowly traveled down your bare back, leaving gooseflesh in its wake, and stopped at where your natural waist line was, "Only bring the back up to here rather than at the top of your tailbone, it will make your arse look amazing."

"But the professors, they'll definitely call me out and make me leave," You mumbled, refusing to let him know how both his voice and hands were affecting you. 

"Let them, I won't let them make you leave. And before you even say it, let people stare, if you're adamant about being by my side till the end of days, I want people to envy you as you hang off my arm." There was a chuckle from Tom, but you refused again to give him the pleasure of seeing how you were reacting to his words and kept your head turned away. 

Tom loved your reaction, more so than he anticipated. If you had a weakness for compliments, he knew how win you over for his favor. 

"I-I don't know..." 

"What happen to your confidence? Though I do love this submissive side of you," He dropped his hand and went back to his spot on the couch to watch you get fitted, "At times your fiery side is quite fun." 

Once you were both fitted, and your things sent back to your dorms at Hogwarts, the two of you walked around the shops of Hogsmeade, you insisted on going into Honeydukes to get a few sweets. You were happy to find out that he had a sweet tooth and started showering him with gifts of candy. 

"I could only imagine what you're going to be as a spouse," Tom muttered as you draped yourself over the male in the common room as some sort of possessive display. 

You hummed, glaring at a seventh year girl walked passed and tried to brush her hand against Tom's hair, "I like to make it known what's mine, don't worry, in certain situations I won't be nearly as bad." You promised. 

"If you're allowed to stake your claim," He said lowly, pressing his mouth to your ear as he spoke, "I will do just the same because I know after Yule, others will start to look at you in a new light. And I won't have that." 

You practically purred at the statement, turning to look him in the eyes, "Do you promise?" 

"I'd make an unbreakable vow to the claim." He stated, snaking a hand under your shirt in a provocative display as he pressed a kiss to your temple, "When your robes come in, you'll try them on for me so I can see the full effect before anyone else?" 

"Of course." 

"Good. Also, I hope you're a good dancer by the way, I refuse to dance with someone who will make me look like a fool." Tom added, as if the thought has been bugging him for a while. 

"I'm a marvelous dancer actually, you have nothing to worry about. You should be worried because I took dance classes when I was little and will be much better than you will be on the dance floor." You grinned. 

Tom cocked his head to the side as he gazed down at you, "Is that a challenge?" 

"What do you think?" 

"I think you've got quite the nerve to challenge me [Name]," He warned, but even with the dark tone of his voice, you could see the playful glint in his eyes. 

You waved your hand dismissively at his threat, making his eyes narrow at you, "Don't worry, I'll never truly challenge you," You grinned, "... in public that is. Anyways," You stood gracefully from his lap, bending down to kiss the corner of his lips, "I'm going to bed, our robes should be here tomorrow if you want to see them." 

You didn't wait for his reply as you headed up to your dorm room, ignoring the stares you got as you walked away. 

It was Lestrange who walked up to Tom and ask the question everyone was thinking, "Since when has the minister's son been your new toy?" He asked as he lazily sat down next to the dark-haired wizard. 

Tom shot him a look but humored him with a reply, "Since I've asked him to Yule ball, why? Did you wish to play with him?" 

The Slytherin Heir was surprise, not that he would show it on his face, at the flush that filled Lestrange's face at his words, "Not at all, especially since he's with you," He mumbled, "I was just simply curious because you've never really seemed interested in [Name] before." 

Tom hummed in response, "I'm aware of the fact, but that's because he suddenly has something I want." 

"And that is?" Lestrange baited. 

"None of your business as of current." Tom stood swiftly and looked down at the boy, "When it is your business, I will let you know. But, not right now." Tom wasted no time in leaving the other male to his thoughts as he made his own way up to his dorm room for the night.

\-- 

When you let Tom into your dorm room after you changed into your dress robes for him to see, you stood, rather shyly Tom noted, with your hands clasped in front of your being. Though your demeanor seemed shy and bashful, you held your head up and shoulders back with confidence that made Tom understand what was going through your head. 

You weren't nervous about the way you looked, you knew you looked good, you were nervous in how Tom would react to seeing you in your ensemble. 

And it was the first time Tom found himself having to control his teenage hormones. 

Tom crowded you in and placed his hands on your hips, pulled you closed to him. 

A gasp fell past your lips as he trailed his nose up your neck, "What are you doing?" You whispered, hesitating before you placed your hands on his shoulders. 

"It looks good on you," He said simply, "Let's see if your dancing skills are really up to par." 

You grinned and got into position as he gracefully led you into a simple waltz to a silent song in his head. And doing your part, you followed his lead with perfection in every step. 

"You surprise me Tom," You drawled as the short routine came to an end, "I thought I would have to lead you in this area, but I was wrong." 

The taller sighed and openly rolled his eyes at your statement, "Very funny, do you have little faith in me?" You shrugged, "Anyways, I believe we will certainly not only surprise everyone at the ball, but I also believe we will stun everyone in the room, including the professors. We make a lovely pair." 

"Thank you, I think so too. We'll stun them all," You grinned and kissed his cheek, "If that is all, I'd like to change into my pajamas and get some sleep." You said as you made your way to your nightstand to fish your pajamas from it. 

"I could always help you change," Tom murmured as he was suddenly pressed against your back, his hands back on your hips and lips pressed against your neck. 

You paused your actions and instinctively you moved your head to the side to give him more room. Though you weren't one to so easily put yourself in such provocative situations as Tom was known to do, you were highly tempted at the moment, "I'd love to," You whispered, "But I don't think my dorm mates wish to walk in on such a display." 

Tom hummed against your neck, still peppering the flesh with kisses, one of his hands now sliding up your stomach as the other ventured down to grip your arse. 

A gasp sounded from your lips followed by a shuddered breath, "Tom.." You warned. 

The boy sighed and extracted himself from you, not without nipping your neck at having been told no, "Fine, but I believe we need to change something within our little contract of ours." 

"And that is?" You asked as you finally got your pajamas out and laid them down on your bed and turned to him. 

"Do you remember your little display in the common room yesterday?" You nodded, "I can understand you being possessive since I have many offers all the time from people, whether it being a date or sex, but you can't even begin to understand how possessive I can get." 

You shivered slightly at the flash of something dangerous in Tom's eyes made you hold onto his every word. 

"You stated before we could have an open relationship, just a front to benefit the both of us," He flicked an invisible piece of lint from his robes, "But I won't have infidelity, not on my part or yours. Every part of you will belong to me, because you are mine and it is as simple as that." 

You mulled over his words before you responded, "I can deal with that. I'm physically attracted to you, and by your reactions I can tell you feel the same so that part won't be an issue. But," He looked at you as you paused momentarily, "I know I will be the one out of the two of you looking for a more emotionally component of this relationship." 

Tom was startled at the emotion you let yourself convey through your facial expressions, only ever seeing you in complete control of your mask as any other pureblood. He could however understand why you did such an action. 

"I could look into opening myself up for an emotional component, for you, but that would make you my only weakness and I would have to lock you away if things don't work out." He said simply. 

Your schooled sly expression was back, and Tom was actually relieved. He wasn't sure how much he could take of human feelings. 

"You won't have to worry about things not working out as long as you run your every plan by me first. I've lived a life of politics since I was young because of my father, I know when things will work and when they won't," You gave him another kiss, though this time it was on his lips, "Worry isn't a good look on you." 

"I'm not worried." 

"Yes you are, but that's alright. Let me be the one to worry for the two of us, and you can be the good-looking stoic man of us. Sound good? Besides as it is, isn't that what a wife is supposed to be?" You giggled at his look of contemplation. You were right after all, "Now get out. Yule Ball is a week and a half away, and I always need my beauty sleep. Shoo." 

Tom let you push him out of your dorm room and his numbly made his way to his. 

What did he get himself into? Was this even a contract anymore? You were more open for an emotional relationship that he was, but with how he reacts around you, he wasn't so sure you were the only one. 

\-- 

On the day of the ball, you took your time getting ready, and thus started getting ready early as most of the girls did. 

No, you weren't taking your time to put on makeup or anything, you used the time to mentally prepare yourself of what you were going to put yourself through. This would be your first public affiliation with Tom, and starting your debut as a strong political couple. 

Tom waited outside the Great Hall, where the ball was being hosted, just as you requested of him. He didn't understand why you didn't wish to walk with him, but he humored your request. 

It was two minutes until the ball was officially supposed to start when Tom spotted you, and he was blown away just as much seeing you in your flattering robes as the other times he's seen you in them. He just wanted to hide you away and keep you all to himself. But he knew he couldn't. You were supposed to look ravishing on his arm, and you were. 

"I didn't think you were one to flirt with a fashionably late arrival," Tom drawled as he tucked your hand into his arm. 

You grinned and tucked a piece of hair behind your ear, "I only do such things to keep you on your toes Riddle." 

Everything stopped when the two of you stepped into the Great Hall. All eyes were on you as Tom led into the room, back to the refreshments table first, not straight towards the dance floor.

All the tables had been banished or put away, as well as expanded to hold not only enough room for the dancing couples, but as well as smaller round tables where dinner would be served. The ceiling wasn't charmed to show the stars tonight, though you could see a few, the main purpose was the faux snow falling from it, enrapturing the whole feel of yule and winter in the mix. 

There were looks of awe and envy thrown at you, as well as disgust and anger, as well as a faint air of nervousness as people realized what a pair the two of you made. You expected all of this, and you were going to relish in all of it. 

Throughout the night, Tom didn't let you leave his side. He noticed the hungry stares from your male peers as soon as you walked in, and he was not going to let another male touch you when you so readily agreed to be his. You were asked more than a dozen times by different guys to dance with them, but Tom didn't let you. You were going to, out of politeness, but with the possessive grip on your hip made you decline every offer. He did say he was possessive, you just didn't expect it to this extent. It was hot and made you feel owned in the right way of saying it. 

At one point in the evening, after everyone had ate and things started dwindling down, Tom made a point to song you senseless against the wall- in front of everyone mind you. He made sure to reduce you to nothing but a puddle of mush in the process to show everyone that you were his and anyone who got in the way of that would feel his wrath. 

As you both walked back to your common room, you asked, "When did you want to get married?" 

Tom paused in the middle of the hallway, not caring if there was anyone who heard this conversation, but he was taken back by the question, "Whenever you want." He replied. 

With a nod, you continued back to the dungeons, wrapping both your arms around his. 

"Did you want to save your chastity for that night? Is that why you're asking?" Tom smirked, chuckling as you blushed and tensed against him. 

"That's-That's not what I meant by asking, I was merely curious of how soon you wished for it," You stammered, only adding to Tom's amusement. 

"So am I right? If your chastity still intact?" He mused. 

"Does it matter?" You whispered.

He hummed in contemplation, "No, I was merely curious," He parroted. 

You huffed at his mock, but gave in, "I am in fact still a virgin, and with your possessive streak, I probably just stroke your ego," You sighed as his grin widened, "Don't tease me." 

"Oh no, I won't tease you. But I will revel in the fact I will own all your first pertaining to your body," He triumphed. 

"You weren't my first kiss," You protested weakly. 

"No, but I'll be the first to fuck you," He laughed outwardly as a gasp sounded, seeing as you both just stepped into the common room. 

You flushed brightly, "You're horrible." 

"Ah, but you love me, don't you?" 

"Maybe," You said as you kissed him goodnight and dashed in a flurry of midnight blue to your dorm to change and hopefully find some sleep before Tom came to haunt your dreams. 

As much as you'd hate to admit it, you were almost positively sure you were falling in love with one of the most feared up-in-coming wizards. You just hope he felt the same.

You wouldn't know for a while, but he did.

**Author's Note:**

> Twitter @ren_writes


End file.
